Dreams into Reality
by Kanome
Summary: Sora is having dreams about a mysterious boy who seems to know him. Meanwhile, Sora must travel to new worlds to keep the Heartless under control. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Disney Franchise.
1. The Mysterious Boy

It was a relaxing day for Sora. The worlds were at peace once more. After defeating the imposter 'Ansem' and also Organization leader, Xemnas, Sora's relaxation was long overdue. He was laying down on the sand on the island, enjoying the sea breeze. He sighed happily, having a big grin across his face. It's been a year since he last been at his home. He was happy to be back. He did miss Donald and Goofy, and many of his other friends from the other worlds, but he also missed his home.

Next thing he knew, he was sound asleep. A speck of light came into view. Sora walked towards the light, seeing a figure. He squinted his eyes, trying to picture of who the figure was. He couldn't tell. His vision was too blurry to see.

"...ora."

"W-Wha…?"

"Sora!"

Sora's eyes shot open, seeing Riku in his sights. Sora sat up from the ground, looking at him. Sora yawned softly as he rubbed his eyes. "What is it, Riku?"

Riku has been Sora's best friend since they were little. Sora was always so envious of him because he thought Riku was better than him at everything. He was always there to protect Sora and Kairi, like a big brother. During Sora's first adventure, he remembered Riku falling into the darkness and it took over him. It upsetted Sora deeply, but he was glad that his best friend was back.

"Are you that tired?" Riku chuckled at him, raising a brow.

"I'm surprised you're not! Saving the worlds is not easy y'know!"

"I understand." Riku looked out at the ocean. "It's good to be home, right?"

Sora nodded as he looked out with Riku.

✤✤✤ DESTINY ISLANDS ✤✤✤

Riku and Sora were heading back home. After saying goodbye to each other, Sora headed inside his home. As soon as he reached to his room, he plopped himself on his bed. Hugging his pillow, he thought about the dream he was having earlier. The mysterious figure in his dream. To Sora, the figure felt familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was. Sora once again closed his eyes, falling asleep.

There it was again. The mysterious person in his dream. This time, Sora can see the figure more clearly. He looked familiar but Sora still didn't know who it was. It was a boy that seemed like he is Sora's age. Same eyes as Sora, but different hairstyle, different clothing.

"Who… are you?"

The boy smiled. "You really don't know who I am? We've met before."

"We've… met?"

The boy nodded. "I'll give you a hint."

Sora nodded as he glared at the boy.

"Nobody."

Sora raised a brow. "What?"

Sora's eyes popped opened once again. Sora sat up in his bed. He looked out the window, hearing birds chirp happily in the morning sun. He opened the window, feeling the cool breeze. He looked up at the sky and thought about what the boy said in his dream. "Nobody…"


	2. Roxas

The next few days were relaxing for Sora. He was enjoying himself on the island with his friends. At the end of the day, he would enjoy some sea-salt ice cream with Riku and Kairi. He didn't know if his days as a keyblade wielder was over, but he was always ready for a challenge.

On the island, there was Sora, Riku, and Kairi, sitting at their usual spot by the paopu tree, looking out at the sunset. Sora closed his eyes, enjoying the summer breeze.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Riku looked at Sora, grinning at him.

"Of course. We are finally back home and together this time." Sora was grinning from ear to ear.

"I figured you'd rather go off on another journey." Kairi chuckled, looking up at Sora.

Sora chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked back out to the ocean once again, thinking of what Kairi just said. Would he go on another journey? He wondered. Riku started to head back, going towards the boats. Kairi followed, and so did Sora. As soon as the trio reached the boats, Sora felt a jolt of pain from his head. Everything went black.

* * *

Sora woke up in a strange room. Everything, the walls, the flooring, covered in white. There was two chairs facing each other. One of the chairs was taken by a figure. Someone Sora recognized. It was the boy from his dreams. The boy looked at Sora and smiled at him. He patted the seat in front of him as Sora headed over to that direction, sitting in the chair. He looked up at the boy, his eyes turning serious.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"You still haven't figured it out? Geez, you're slow, Sora."

"You even know my name…"

"Well, of course, I am a part of you after all."

"You're… a part of me?" Sora placed a hand over his chest. The boy's words reminensed into Sora's head. Nobody. That was the hint the boy gave Sora. Sora knew he was slow, but not like this. He couldn't for the life of him remember the boy's name. He remembered fighting Organization XIII, which its members contained Nobodies. Could that mean that the boy was with them too?

"You said nobody. Do you mean… Organization XIII?" Sora questioned him.

"I was an Organization member."

"So you're a Nobody…"

"Correct. Anything else you remember?"

Sora closed his eyes, thinking deep down in his memory.

"I remember… fighting someone. He told me 'you make a good other'. Don't tell me that was you?"

The boy nodded at him. "You remember my name yet?"

"Of course I don't, Roxas! No matter how many hints you give me, I won't remember like that!"

The boy chuckled. "You just said my name."

"Huh? Wait… Roxas? That's your name?"

"Time's up."

"Wh- Wait!" Everything went dark once again.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes slowly, seeing Riku and Kairi in his path.

"Sora, are you alright?!" Kairi sounded worried for him. Why wouldn't she be? Sora passed out on them.

"What happened? You just collapsed out of nowhere." Riku questioned him.

"Oh.. uh, I guess I'm that tired. Heh." Sora didn't know what to say or what has happened, but at least he figured out who it was he kept seeing in his dreams. Roxas, an Organization XIII member, a Nobody.


	3. A New Adventure Awaits!

_**A/N: This story will have an OC named Ben created by**_ _ **tommy tennyson**_ _ **. Ben is Sora's cousin and will be accompanying Sora on his adventure.**_

A bottle with a message was flowing down the ocean, heading towards the island. As soon as it reached onto the sand, someone picked up the bottle and examined it. Kairi. She popped the top off, grabbing the letter out of it. She noticed a symbol on the neatly rolled paper. She knew what it was. She ran back towards where Riku and Sora were, next to the paopu tree. She was running out of breath, but she made it to her destination.

"Sora!" She called out, still running towards them.

Sora turned to her as she placed her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She then looked up at him, holding out the letter. "Look."

Sora looked at the letter, seeing the familiar symbol. "King Mickey?!" He grabbed the letter and opened it, reading the contents. He looked at his best friends with a serious look on his face. "I have to go."

"We understand." Riku grinned at him as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Just make sure you come back home."

Sora nodded as he headed back to his home to gather some supplies for his next journey. He heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in."

The door opened as he noticed his cousin peering through the door. "Hey, Sora."

"Hi, Ben. What's up?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Ben noticed Sora packing things in a small bag.

"Just on business. No big deal."

"Oh. Uhm, can I come along?" Ben spoke out softly, looking at Sora.

"Oh. Uhh…" Sora scratched the back of his head. "Sure, but make sure you stick beside me at all times."

Ben nodded as he waited for Sora to finish packing his things.

"Come on, Ben." Sora grinned as they started to walk back to the island, heading towards the secret place.

When they reached the secret place, Sora held out his hand and the keyblade appeared. He was looking at the mysterious door. He pointed the keyblade towards the door, a light forming at the edge. The keyblade opened a pathway between worlds. Sora had hoped that the path would directly to Disney Castle, but he wasn't too sure. He knew that his heart would be the guiding key, but since he was not a keyblade master, he didn't have much confidence to tell if it worked. They walked towards the open pathway, shielding their eyes from the light.

The light began to fade and Sora lowered his arms down, looking around him. "I can't believe that actually worked."

✤✤✤ DISNEY CASTLE ✤✤✤

They started walking towards the room where Sora first met Queen Minnie from his second adventure. He figured that would be a good place to start looking for Mickey. He opened the door, seeing familiar faces.

"Donald! Goofy!"

Donald, the King's magician, and Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights turned and saw their best friend. They ran up to him and hugged him, falling down on each other.

"Ah-yuck! You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"Sora! Welcome back!"

Sora smiled at them as they got up from the floor. "Good to see you guys. Is the king around?"

Donald and Goofy shook their heads and noticed another person with him.

"Who's this, Sora?" Goofy pointed at the person.

"Oh." He looked at Ben. "This is Ben, my cousin. He wanted to tag along."

"How did we get here, Sora? Is this another world? From the stories you told me?"

Sora nodded at him. "Yes. This is Donald and Goofy. They were there with me since my first adventure, ever since I was able to wield the keyblade."

Ben looked down at his right palm. "I wonder if I will be able to wield one someday."

"You might. You never know." Sora was grinning ear to ear. He was saying that to Ben only because Sora was never meant to be the keyblade wielder. Riku was, but since Riku consumed into darkness once, the keyblade chose Sora as its wielder.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy once again, having the keyblade in hand. "So, what did the king want me to do?"


	4. A New Beginning!

Sora and his friends were walking to the gummi hanger, where they spotted Chip and Dale working on the gummi ship. Sora crouched down behind them, having a big grin on his face. "Hey guys!"

Chip and Dale turned and jumped in excitement as they noticed the familiar face. "Sora!"

"Have you guys seen the king anywhere?" Sora questioned the chipmunks as they both shook their heads.

"The king did leave a message. He said that you need to go to new worlds to investigate heartless activity." Dale pointed out to him.

"Yeah! The gummi ship is set up and ready to go!" Chip yelled out excitedly as he smiled at the heroes. Sora nodded as he looked back at Ben and the others.

"You guys ready?" Sora gave them a thumbs up as he grinned. They nodded as the group headed inside the gummi ship with determined looks on their faces.

The gummi ship sped off, entering the world between worlds. Sora has been told plenty that he had to let his heart be the guiding key. He closed his eyes, listening to his heart. As soon as he opened them, he took control of the gummi and started to head towards the direction where his heart told him to go.

"Wonder what the first world we are going to is going to be like." Ben's curiosity grew as he was standing behind Sora.

"Same here, cousin!"

"Remember, fellers! We must protect the world border." Goofy pointed out.

"... Order." Donald corrected Goofy.

The gummi ship landed in the first world. The group got out and looked around in their surroundings. They saw palm trees and a beach, the sun glazing down onto the people relaxing next to the ocean.

"It looks nice here." Ben smiled at the astonishing sight.

"It does, but… Where are the heartless?" Sora looked around as he noticed a small girl running towards without paying attention. She had long brown hair, her skin tannish wearing a red dress with lua flowers designed on it. She seemed to be panicking about something.

"Stitch! Where are you?! We need to go ho-" She bumped into Sora, which Sora then grabbed her shoulders gently to prevent her from falling.

"You okay?" Sora let go of her.

The girl nodded and started to look around again. "I am looking for my dog, Stitch. He is small and fluffy and blue. Have you seen him?"

"Stitch? Stitch lives here?" Sora turned and looked at Donald and Goofy, then turned back to the girl. "I haven't seen him since our last adventure."

"Wait. You know Stitch? It doesn't matter. Can you help me find him? Please?" The girl begged and pleaded with the group, who agreed to help her find their missing friend. Everyone started walking back into the town.

✤✤✤ HAWAIIAN PARADISE ✤✤✤

As soon as they reached the town, they looked around the shops and the streets, in search of their missing blue friend. Sora walked down a dirt path, which was covered with plants and trees where he noticed something wiggling behind a bush. Sora slowly walked towards it and crouched down, tilting his head.

Sora reached out to the blue object, then was suddenly attacked by it, landing on the ground. All he heard was snarling and green saliva was dripping on him. "H-Hey!" Sora held up the creature attacking him in the air and noticed the familiar face.

"Stitch?"

Stitch stopped snarling as he heard the familiar voice. He looked down and tilted his head. "S-Sora?"

Sora sat up from the ground, still holding Stitch. He grinned at him. "It's been a while."


End file.
